girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington
"Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington" is the ninth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/556105326873673728 It aired on July 10, 2015. Overview Eric Matthews is recruited to run for the Senate, but learns it was only because they expected him to lose. Riley and her friends rally together to help his campaign. Plot The episode recaps the ending of “Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels” with a news reporter saying that Senator Jefferson Davis Graham has no chance of re-election. Senator Graham’s team starts searching for a candidate bad enough to make Graham look good and stumbles upon Eric Matthews. In Cory Matthews‘ classroom, he asks what the know about current events. They say that they shouldn’t care about the election when they can’t even vote. Cory tells them that the parties choose the best candidates they can come up with. Right on cue, Eric bursts in and says that he’s running for senator of New York. At Topanga’s bakery, Eric explains to everyone how a man in bow tie and glasses approached him and convinced him that he was the only person with a chance to beat Senator Graham. Topanga says that Eric doesn’t have enough money to run against Senator Graham, although Eric says that the man in the bow tie is taking care of that. Eric also says, “He’s done bad things. People who do bad things don’t shouldn’t be in power. I want to beat him.” Cory turns to Topanga and says, “I don’t know how he does it, but tell me you’re not on his side.” Eric says that he wants Riley Matthews and her friends to run his campaign. A man named T.J Murphy overhears their conversation and says he thinks this is a great idea. He tells them that Senator Graham took money from schools. When the kids hear this, they join Eric’s side. T.J says he’s a political blogger and he’s the one who caught Senator Graham taking money from the schools. He tells Eric that he believes in him and he’d like to help. Later, Senator Graham visits Topanga’s Bakery. He remembers her from when her law firm stood up to him after he tried to charge admission money for public parks. Eric realizes they only chose him to run against Senator Graham to make the Senator look good by comparison. Back at the classroom, the kids are now worked up and invested. Maya says they need to stand up for the little guy. Farkle says, “We need to treat this planet better. I don’t want to go to Mars. I want to live on an Earth that has good air and good water. A good Earth for our children.” Maya and Riley repeat, “Our children?” He tells them, “I want eleven. Split ’em up however you want.” Adorably, Riley takes this seriously and asks Maya, “How do you want to–” Maya immediately says, “You get eleven.” Cory tells them to find their issue and find their passion. Lucas Friar asks, “How can we do that if we can’t vote?” Cory says to find someone who can. Get your message out and people will listen. He adds, “Have a message. Because it’s your world too.” Riley and Maya go to Eric, equipped with a big bowl of Cocoa Puffs with extra chocolate syrup. Maya tells him, “Get up! We need a voice!” They tempt him with the food enough for him to sit up. Eric says, “You know, they set us up to lose, Maya.” Maya is shocked he knows her name. She says, “Of course I know your name. I like you very much.” She says, “Then help me grow up in a better world.” He asks if they think he can win. Riley says they do. Maya adds, “Because we completely believe in the impossible.” Riley adds, “We believe we can change the world.” At the debate, Janitor Harley Keiner asks Senator Graham what he’s going to do for the little guy. Senator Graham says he believes all voters are equal in stature. Harley says, “I already don’t believe you.” Senator Graham adds that this election isn’t about children since they are non-voters. Eric says that of course it is: every election should be about children, and tells the Senator that they should care about children since they all have children, who are the future. Senator Graham points out that Eric doesn’t have children of his own. He complains that Eric’s biggest issue is his concern for children, but he hasn’t raised any of his own. Eric says that while he doesn’t have kids, but he cares about them very much. Senator Graham says he can’t prove it. T.J stands up from the audience and says that he can. T.J says, “My name’s T.J Murphy. Thomas Jonathan Murphy. Eric once knew me as…” After this, Eric recognizes him and asks, “Tommy?” A series of clips from Boy Meets World show us that Tommy was a young kid who Eric considered adopting before deciding he’s not equipped to be a parent. This is from the Boy Meets World episode “Can I Help to Cheer You?” T.J says that the difficult decision Eric made was the best thing anyone’s done for him and that he learned from Eric at an early age. He adds that Senator Graham sacrificed the future of children for himself, while Eric does the opposite. Senator Graham then leaves, embarrassed. Later at the Matthews' apartment, Lucas asks Eric what would be the very first thing he'd do if he won the election. Eric states that he'd finally adopt Tommy; however, since Tommy is now an adult, Tommy simply asks Eric if he would hire him to manage his campaign. Eric smiles and tells Tommy that that was what he was hoping he would say. Cory and Topanga then rush out of their bedroom with a few suitcases. When Riley brings up the fact that Eric might actually be the new Senator, Cory and Topanga add that they know, and state that they're moving far, far away as they rush out the door. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Danny McNulty as Harley Keiner *Lamont Thompson as Zachary T. Wolff *Nicholas Hormann as Senator Jefferson Davis Graham *J.B Gaynor as T.J (Tommy) Murphy *Tess Paras as TV Newscaster Absent *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Quotes This information is currently unknown. Trivia *This is the first episode to employ a "Previously on..." voice over (done by Rowan). *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) did not appear in this episode, but was only mentioned by Eric. *The title is a play on the 1939 classic movie Mr. Smith Goes to Washington starring James Stewart. *This episode is a sequel to the episode, Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels. *This will be Eric Matthews' second appearance on Girl Meets World. First being the prequel episode, Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels. *This will be Harley Keiner's fourth appearance on Girl Meets World. The others being Girl Meets the Forgotten, Girl Meets Flaws, and Girl Meets Rules. *This is the first appearance of Tommy on Girl Meets World, who last appeared in the sixth season of Boy Meets World as an orphan child. *Scenes of Boy Meets World episodes Resurrection ''and ''Can I Help To Cheer You are used, depicting Eric and Tommy hanging out, Eric refusing to adopt Tommy, and Eric and Tommy saying goodbye. *Farkle said that he is still looking for his birth certificate. Gallery Videos References Category:Girl Meets World Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes airing in 2015 Category:Aired episodes